


Bonding Is Preferred

by freakypet



Series: A Familiar Journey [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of everyone - Freeform, Castiel kinda sorta makes an appearance, Gen, hint of destiel - Freeform, witch!Dean, witch!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakypet/pseuds/freakypet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the first things children learnt in Arcane Arts and Crafting Management – or Arts and Crafts as it was known - was something that nearly everyone knew anyway.<br/>Everyone was born with magic.<br/>But not everyone Bonded with a Familiar. </p><p>(Many regulars make appearances, but this one is Dean centric with just a hint of Castiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Is Preferred

**Author's Note:**

> My muse is preferring anything other than what I need to work on, so here is something I banged out this weekend.
> 
> Unbeta'ed and all that jazz.
> 
> All rights belong to CW and Kripke and anyone else not me. I'm just playing.
> 
> Looks like this might be the first in a series. We'll see.

 

One of the first things children learnt in Arcane Arts and Crafting Management – or Arts and Crafts as it was known - was something that nearly everyone knew anyway.

Everyone was born with magic.

As with everything in humans, strength of people's magics varied from person to person. Most people were born with average powers such as the ability to block others or perform simple spells and usually focussed on a particular speciality. Others were stronger and the rare few that were very powerful were often removed as infants when their powers overwhelmed their guardians and caused safety issues. Most parents hoped their children weren't powerful witches.  
Most people ranked as high 2's, low 3's on the Shurley Scale of Magics – average strength and usually focused on 1, maybe 2 specialities. 1's were considered little more than party magicians from children's storybooks, capable only of parlour tricks or one mild speciality. 5's were almost always removed at birth. 5's had control of a wide range of specialities and often as children, couldn't control any of them. A 5 hadn't been born in years. 

Magics could be strengthened through study, application and practice and most people often studied for future goals that complimented their natural powers. Those with affinity for healing nearly always went into healthcare. Others who could find and coax metals and rare jewels from the earth would go into mining or earth moving. Magic were as varied as the people that used them. But study could only get one so far. Natural talent and study was great, but to truly maximise someone's powers, they needed to bond with a Familiar. A Familiar is a shapeshifter who, when bonded to a Witch, increases and steadies the Witch's own powers. When a Witch and a Familiar bond, they share their own natural powers with the other. A Strong Witch could conceivably double and fine tune their powers by bonding with a Familiar of similar strength. If they were able to coax a sunflower to grow and seed in a day when unbonded, when bonded they could do the same but with an oak and cause it to produce acorns by nightfall. A Familiars powers were nearly always a complement to their Witches own powers. Once bonded, the pair would remain bonded for life, most witches or Familiars never survive long once the other had passed away. A Broken Bond, one where the bond was severed by choice or accident or death and where one (or both) of the Bonded survived, were only talked about in hushed whispers and furtive looks over shoulders, least they tempt down the Fates onto their own heavily longed for Bonds. A Broken-Bonded Witch was someone to be pitied and coddled and tucked away from sight. They were damaged beings, oft-times their magics were ripped away or badly damaged when the Bond broke, greatly crippled in a world where even the weakest Witch had more control or power than they now had. So it goes without saying that majority of bondings only happened once in a lifetime and were dreamt of and protected and treasured.

Children were taught that Bonds were closer than any other relationship they would ever have. Parent, guardian, lover or child, nothing was closer than the bond between Witch and Familiar.

Nearly every witch dreamed of having a bonded Familiar. It was even a required class every year in school – Basic Familiar Care and Housekeeping.

The catch was, not every witch got a Familiar. It was estimated by the AACM that only about 40% of the population ever Bonded. Not for want of trying on half of the Witches.

Bonding was completely at the control of the Familiar and could not be forced by the Witch. If a Familiar chose you, it was a double honour that they found you worthy for whatever reason.

The negative part for witches was that while majority of Familiars Bonded, there simply weren't as many Familiars as there were Witches.

The Familiar was a shape shifter with a single animal form and a human form and were comfortable in either. Familiars had their own towns and lands separate from Witch Communities for the most part. While Bonded Familiars lived with their Witches, the Familiars that chose to remain unbonded and those Bonded who left and returned home briefly to raise their families lived in these protected areas.

But once a year for a week, The Familiars Councils would open the various Meeting Halls and Unbonded Witches of all Ages would be invited to come and meet and mingle with Familiars looking to bond. To prevent hoards of desperate Witches descending en mass into these meeting halls, a Raffle was held across all the Halls. Tickets were drawn for each day of the week that the Hall was open and you were notified of what day you had been allocated to.  
Everyone over the age of 14 years who wanted to go, registered and was issued a raffle ticket for free. But if you wanted a better chance of winning a Day Pass, you needed to have more tickets in the draw. That meant buying tickets.  
So without fail, the First and Second Days was always for the Rich and Powerful, who had the ability to purchase hundreds of tickets, if not thousands for the Draw, or even bribe an official or two. Then it would trickle down. By the Seventh Day, it was usually down to those that had managed to buy a spare ticket or two and rarely did an Allocated Ticket win a Day Pass. So it's not surprising that the lower classes didn't often, if ever, get to see this marvellous event, let alone have a chance to Bond and improve their lives.

This might sound harsh, but it was a huge improvement from years past.

At one time, actually at many times in the past, Witches had tried to control Familiars. By locking them up, trying to force bonds, trying to breed to increase the population of Familiars.  
What they found was that the Familiars fought back, escaping and disappearing into the wilds of the world, rarely to be found again. Hunting led to many Familiar and Witches deaths and the less powerful Familiars that remained in captivity, wasted away. What offspring were produced (let's not talk too much about the forced insemination practices of the 1950s), were weak and by the third generation, were barely able to shift, let alone bond and increase a witches power.

The Freedom Wars of the 1970s, where witches and Familiars alike had protested and fought back against controlling governments and profiteering private companies, was the turning point in the Familiars/Witch relations.

So the Raffle was Born.

Those pairs that Bonded at the Meetings were usually taken straight to the Training Compounds, where they were taught how to harmonise together and to strengthen their bond. Training was of the up most importance at this time. Witches powers were often unstable for a while and witches, unused to the increase in their magics, often lost control or underestimated their abilities. Familiars too had to relearn their own limits for their own magics.  
No one wanted to go in to get a head wound healed and suddenly find they grew another head instead, or commission a Bonded to charm something and have it explode instead! So it was important that the bonded pair settled and grew into the bond comfortably and safely. This training generally took several months, sometimes even a year, where the Bonded pair were cloistered away until they passed their training and returned, like Conquering Heroes, to the waiting arms of their proud Witch Families.

* * *

 

Which was why Dean had never applied for a ticket. He wasn't leaving Sam, not for all the bonds or gold or magic in the world. Sam was all he had and he was all Sammy had left too. Then, by the time Sam was old enough to apply for his own ticket, Dean had grown to accept that people like him weren't meant to have a Bond. Or anything nice really.

Their mother had died in a Pyro Witch attack in the lower Quarter when Dean was only 4 and Sammy only an infant. John, Dean's father, never came to grips with the loss of his Mary. By the time Dean was 8, John was often gone for days at a time on drunken benders, leaving the boys to fend for themselves with the help of neighbours and friends. But it all changed when Dean was 14 and John, in a drunken temper, caused the engine he was working on to explode instead of rev. When you shatter the neighbour's windows with engine shrapnel and send your boys to hospital with magic burns on their bodies, the AACM takes an interest. So they removed the boys from John's care and bound his magics, to be unbound and the boys returned once he had completed the required 3 month Rehab and ongoing AA.  
Instead, John railed against the unfairness of it all – His Mary dead because they let some Pyro Witch loose unbound and now they were binding him and taking his boys? It wasn't to be had. Within a year, John had disappeared into the depths of the UnderCity, to be presumed dead from drink after no one heard from him again.

  
Leaving his boys alone and parentless, in the care of the AACM.

* * *

  
Dean swung the door shut and dropped wearily onto the worn leather couch. He was too tired to reach out and grab the remote from the coffee table, hell, he was too tired to even sling his feet ONTO the coffee table. Instead, he simply stared at the blank TV with a similarly blank look on his face. A movement caught his eye and moving his head an inch to the side, watched as the remote levitated off the coffee table and drift somewhat aimlessly towards him.  
Shifting his head in spurts of movement, he managed to move enough to glance over the back of the couch and see his mountain of a brother sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by books and waving a distracted hand towards Dean.  
The remote got his attention by tapping gently at his face repeatedly until Dean reached up and snatched it from the air. A beer soon followed, the cold glass caused a shiver as it bumped against his temple.  
"Hey Sammy, thanks."  
Sam merely grunted and retracted his hand to scratch at his ear. A moment later, Dean heard the chair screech backwards and papers rustle.  
"So Dean, get this. The Student Body Council were running a competition and the winning team scored a 10 book of tickets in the Raffle for most monies raised." Dean simply grunted, his attention on the flickering screen of the telly. "Guess what? We won! My team raised $6097! With my Allocated, the thirty I earnt over the summer and my share of winnings which was 3 tickets, I have 34 tickets for this year's Raffle!"

A pregnant pause hung over the two men. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed silently. He could understand Sam's drive to be Bonded. A Bonded Lawyer could go very very far indeed and if anyone deserved to be Bonded, it was definitely Sammy. And with Sammy being in his final year of College, this was the perfect time to create a Bond. Start off his working life Bonded meant getting the best placements straight out of College would set him up for his entire life! But he knew in his soul that people like him and Sammy didn't get the Cherry on the top of life, they got the crumbs stuck to the paper cup the cupcake used to rest in. He also knew that he would do everything in his power to do what made Sam happy.  
"That's great Sammy. Just...just don't get too excited, yeah?" He cautioned carefully, keeping his eyes firmly on the screen in front of him. A sigh sounded from behind him.  
"Yeah... thanks Dean." Came the disappointed reply and Dean heard Sam shuffle his chair right back and footsteps told Dean that Sam left the tiny kitchen.  
But just as Dean relaxed and finally allowed his attention to catch whatever was on the screen in front of him, Sam stormed back in.  
"No Dean, I'm not letting it slide this time. What? You don't think I can get Bonded? You think no Familiar would have me?" Sam stomped from one side of the lounge room to the other, arms waving wildly. Dean watched, feeling the weight of his life pressing down on his very soul.  
He waited until there was a break in Sam's ranting to speak up.  
"I think any shifter who doesn't pick you is a goddamn moron Sammy, but come on, us? Win a Pass? We have more chance of waking up in the morning and finding this place had changed into a freaking hamburger." Dean's quiet, heartfelt words caught Sam's attention and he stepped close to his brother.  
"Dean, you have been there for me my whole life. You are one of the best people on this planet. You're loyal, hardworking and would give your last sandwich to a hungry dog, which from memory you did when I was 12?" He chuckled and Dean felt the smile lift one corner of his mouth in response. "Not everything is going to go bad, one day it will be better." Sam shook Dean's shoulder and quickly hugged him, releasing him to head to the kitchen. Dean went to slump back into his spot on the couch. Sam's muffled voice continued from the kitchen.  
"And anyway, I was going to say, that's 17 for me and 17 for you because I know you won't register for your own Allocated. So I put half in for you."  
"SAM!" Dean roared, scrambling to his feet again, his whole body screaming in protest. "NO! How could you? You are the one who deserves to be Bonded, not me! You dumb ass motherfucker!"  
Sam now stood at the front door, knapsack on his shoulder, apple in his hand and a shit-eating grin on his face.  
"Why so pissed Dean? Don't get all excited, not like anything good ever happens to us, so there should be any problems?" He ducked the thrown beer bottle, darting out the door with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah, off to the library, see you later!"  
"SAMMY!"

 

It was two months later, the incident completely forgotten, when there was a knocking at the door. As it was just after dinner time and the boys were crashed out on the couch. Summer Break had just started a few days before and they were enjoying some quality beer and TV time together. Dean, swaying slightly after 6 beers, opened the door to find a Uniformed Messenger holding two envelopes.  
"Yeah buddy, can I help you?"  
"Mr Dean or Samuel Winchester?"  
A scuffling sound signified that Sam had gotten up and was making his way to the door.  
"Who wants to know?"  
The Messenger looked at Dean in a mocking fashion and then looked down at his livery and back up again.  
By then, Sam had made it to the door and peered over Dean's head.  
"Holy Crap Dean! It's a Raffle Messenger!"  
"Huh?" Dean's beer-filled brain struggled to make connections after a long day at the garage. Before he could do anything, Sam shoved him to the side and reached for the sign book. It flared blue as Sam pressed his thumb to the sign spot and then again as Sam held Dean's thumb over it as well.  
With a roll of his eyes, the messenger handed over the envelopes and with a cocky salute, left the two alone in the doorway.  
Sam placed the envelopes on the table and stared at them. Well, until Dean snapped a sigh, grabbed his and ripped it open. The tearing sound triggered the taller brother and it was only seconds later that they were reading the enclosed invites.  
They had both won Day Three Passes. DAY THREE! It was virtually unheard of for anyone around their area ever even getting higher than a Fiver and they had both won Day Three Passes!  
Sam startled Dean with his victory yell!

"SEE DEAN! SEE!?"

* * *

 

The crowds were not as bad as Dean had always imagined. Dressed in his best, on the insistence of Sam, who was standing next to him similarly dressed and pressed, they waited in line for the massive doors of the Meeting Hall to open any minute.  
As they had never been to a Bonding Meeting before, both Dean and Sam had attended the Training meeting the week before. Dean had argued that he wasn't going to go, he never wanted to be bonded and no Samsquash was going to make him go...right up to the point where Sam reminded him that if he didn't go, everyone in their circle and probably the city would find out he won and skipped a Bonding Meeting and he would be a hated man forever. So with that threat looming, and curses whispered about his annoying longhaired interfering sibling, Dean found himself being told how to conduct himself at the Meeting, reminded to keep his powers tightly controlled, how to greet potential Familiars and what happens on the chance he is chosen.  
It had all seemed like a huge cosmic joke at his expense, but now that he was here and facing the doors as they started to open, Dean could feel himself start to panic.  
There was a huge push towards the doorway when the liveried doormen stepped back, and Dean grabbed Sam's elbow to keep them back a bit from the main crush and together. Sam looked down, a look of mild annoyance on his face until he read the hesitation on Deans.  
Sam wasn't stupid. He knew just as much about his brother as his brother knew about him. He knew that Dean was afraid, even if he refused to acknowledge it himself. He knew full well how Dean felt, how he always put Sam forward because he figured on the rare chance that if any luck was going to come his way, Sam should get it. That Sam deserved it, not him. So Sam slowed down, and kept his brother by his side.  
They stared around them like tourists at the Louvre, taking in all the splendour of the richly appointed Meeting Hall. Huge open windows, silk tapestry covered the walls, huge electric candelabras filled the huge space with light. Areas were clearly divided into roped off sections.  
One area was nestled high up between a double flight of stairs, close to the ceiling with huge sweeping doors leading outside and rows upon rows of wooden roosts. Obviously for any flight enabled familiars.  
The area off to the right next to the ground floor doors had platforms that were raised about the height of Sam's head, with red silken ropes fencing off the drop. Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Dean shrugged.  
"Maybe something like elephants or big ones?" They had never seen any familiars that big in their lives, but Dean supposed that a Familiar probably couldn't wander around a crowded city street in their pachyderm form. Might be a bit scary if you came across a rhino while buying your veg for dinner.  
Other areas had raised platforms for Familiars and stairs and slides. There was even a massive 16ft window that shimmered. When Sam and Dean got closer, they realised that is was in fact, a viewing window into a huge lake-like pool. Another matching it was on the opposite wall.  
Then finally, hundreds of couches, chairs and tables were cluster in 2s and 4s obviously meant for conversation and they surrounded a buffet and bar. Many if not most of the Familiars seemed to prefer to enter in their animal forms before changing if they wanted to speak to a witch. Some never changed and left without speaking a word.  
Those Familiars that chose to change and speak with Witches, would then meet in this area, where conversation was privatish and friendly and comfortable. Dean hoped that Sammy would be one of those that got to sit in the magically quietened area.

And at the top of the main archway, in view of the entire Hall, was a counter. Everytime a Bond was accepted, the numbers would flash and chime and light up, letting everyone know of the latest celebration.

Everyone slowed and a silence filled the space. On the stage area where the big Familiars entered, a dozen fancy frocked folk were gathering and finally one stepped up to the microphone.  
"Welcome Seekers to the Meeting Hall. Congratulations for being here on this most wonderful day. A Day where many of you will meet the companion that will complete and expand you. A Day of rejoicing and merriment!" She cleared her throat. "Any moment now, we will be honoured with those Familiars that wish to find their own Companions. We remind you all to please remember your training, keep your powers close and your voices down. Some of the Familiars have only just left their family homes and are sensitive to magics and noise. As you were taught, this is the delicate time, where bonds are formed and impressions made." She paused to look heavily at the quiet crowd. "Any one abusing or "forgetting" these important rules will be removed and handed over to the AACM for appropriate discipline." A murmur shuffled through the crowd. Having your powers bound was NOT something any witch wanted.

After another warning look, she stepped back and a witch dressed all in purple robes, a throwback to the past, stepped forward and with a wave of his hand, sent sparks flying across the room. Everyone shuddered as they felt their powers shiver, like a feather over sensitive skin and they knew that the warning would hold true.

After a few moments, the robed witch turned and nodded to the group.  
"There are no impressions of harm here." Dean glanced at Sam who shrugged his ignorance.  
The woman stepped forward again and smiled.  
"Let the Meeting Begin!" With a burst of light, a silent flare lit the room and as it spun around the ceiling, movement could be seen at the windows and doors.

Now the brothers, in their training meeting, knew that no one was to step beyond the black silk ropes that protected the entrances for the Familiars. They were free to wander around the room, chat to any Familiar that approached the ropes, but not a step was to be taken into Familiars territory. This was to give the Familiars a sense of safety. Many of the younger Familiars, those who had just reached their 18th year and wanted to Bond, had often never seen a witch before, let alone on a mass scale of nearly a thousand.  
It wasn't just to protect the young or flighty Familiar, it was also to protect the Witches against accidental attack – if a Familiar felt threatened, they might strike out. Familiars were said to more often than not be led more by their animal side, especially the younger ones.  
Sam nodded towards the Black Robes that mingled with the crowds. Guardians. Basically a magic form of Police, they were solely in charge of Familiar/Witch Relations and Protection.  
"Well, they weren't joking when they said this place was protected, hey Sammy." Dean shook his head. 'No matter where you went, people were still dicks.' He thought privately. But then shook off the melancholy and clapped his hands together.  
"Well, come on Sammy, you ain't gonna find your happy-ever-after standing around like a rejected prom date!" Rubbing his hands together briskly, he nodded towards the closest meeting area.  
Shelves and carpeted covered tree branches and wooden boxes with small circle entrances filled this area. Already there was a large crowd at the edge of the rope. Sam looked over the heads.  
"Looks like the feline area Dean. Let's move past, yeah?" Dean nodded. No way would Sam be wanting to bond to a cat – Dean was highly allergic to cats.  
They moved to the next area. This one had holes appearing in the floor – tunnels that opened next to tree branches. Dean and Sam moved closer, intrigued. Snakes were sliding out of the openings, lizards close by and they scaled the tree branches until they were head high to the waiting witches. Many of the witches were cooing and sighing as the muscular Familiars showed off their glittering scales and puffed out colours.  
Sam drifted close to the rope, watching the reptiles as they came close to the waiting, whispering witches.

One witch, a young red-haired woman, with thick rimmed glasses and coke bottle lenses, was standing on the other side of Sammy, as close as she dared to the rope at the corner of the reptile meeting area. Her clothes were clean but tatty and other witches standing next to Dean, were obviously sniggering at her. She blushed and Dean groaned in his head. He glanced at the redhead and sighed at the sight of glimmer of tears in her eyes. Dean nudged Sam with his elbow and nodded his attention over to the girl. Sam rolled his eyes but like Dean, didn't utter a word. Both boys stepped forward at the same time, cutting off the view. Sam leaned down and whispered in her ear. Dean watched as she started and then, blushing like her face was on fire, shook her head at Sam and gestured. Sam paused then, smiled and signed 'Hello'. A smile spread across her face and Dean heard a low husky chuckle and saw her shrug a pale shoulder and sign a shy 'hello' back and Sammy chuckled as well and patted her arm with his massive hand. Sam signed hesitantly and with a warm smile, the redhead shook her head with a silent chuckle and signed quickly. At Sam's look of concentration, she re-signed slower. Sam smiled and off they went, chatting away.

Dean looked over to the group of sniggering witches. In their late teens, probably early twenties, well dressed with what Dean assumed was the latest knockoff fashions, the two women –girls really - and one guy were snottily looking around, as though daring anyone to come close. Dean shook his head. He had heard that a reptile Familiar was a big craze at the moment, thanks to a recent book and movie hit starring a Snake Familiar, but he hadn't thought that anyone would take it that seriously. Did they really think that a Familiar was just a freaking fashion accessory? He snorted and shook his head. He pitied the Familiar that choose any from that lot. With a sneer, he turned his back to them, in time to witness his first Familiar of the evening morph in front of him.

A massive red bellied black snake, all glossy scales and rippling muscles and beady eye, was wound around the front most branch closest to the edge of the Arena. It's eyes were staring straight at him and Sam and Dean suppressed the desire to shudder. He had never been a particular fan of snakes. It swung its head towards the snotty group as they rudely squealed and gasped as they noticed it's attention on them.  
One of the young women boldly stepped right up to the rope, pulling it taut as she peacocked herself forward, fluttering her eyelashes and coyly tilting her head to the side. The red belly slowly swung it's gaze over all the witches crowding it's area and stopped as it came to Sam and the redhead.  
Dean groaned. 'Not a snake, dude and PLEASE not that one!' He prayed silently.  
The head swung back towards Dean and he started. Crap! Had it heard him? His heart starting racing and he swallowed nervously. He strengthened his shields subtly just in case the Snake Familiar was one of the very very few mind readers ever recorded. The snake bobbed slightly and Dean wondered if it was laughing at him.  
The forked tongue flickered and the mouth opened, showing off the light grey inside and blood red tongue and Dean scowled, more sure now that the Familiar was indeed laughing at him. The forked tongue flicked and waved in the air and the group of three beside Dean all cooed and shivered.  
Dean felt his stomach turn in disgust.  
Yep, FamFans and not the nice kind. Those books and movies had a lot to answer for. Dean glanced at the woman beside him as she pulled the rope to its tightest point as she preened and cooed baby words at the Snake Familiar. He felt strongly tempted to tell the foolish girl that she was acting like a right moron and no Familiar would touch her with a Swamp Makers Barge Pole.

The glossy reptile turned away and wound a few more times until it had a firm wrap on the thick branch and Dean marvelled at the muscles that rippled under the smooth scales. He may not be a fan, but he could see beauty when it was right in front of him.  
He hadn't realised that his scowl had dropped away, when he heard what was Definitely a hissing laugh come from the black creature.

Goddammit! The Familiar WAS a damn mind reader, Dean was SURE of it!

The woman standing next to him scowled as well and rudely wedged her way in front of the older Winchester witch. A loud hiss caught his attention back to the Reptile Tree and he watched as the Red Belly reared back and hissed at the rudely overconfident witch. But stupid is as stupid does and she flicked her hair back at Dean, slapping him in the face with her platinum bleached locks, sure in her narcissistic way that the Snake wouldn't, Couldn't have been hissing at HER!  
Dean spat hair from his lips and stepped away to brush against Sam. He could still see Sam and the redhead speaking, apparently talking about reptile care and especially the redhead, gushing about snakes in particular if Dean recognised that sign. But his attention remained on the Black snake as it slowly unwound it's glistening coils and let it's tail hang further and further from the branch. As the tail touched the ground, Dean and the other witches crowding the Reptile Area watched as the black scales changed to skin, watched as black glossy skin grew until two legs appeared. Watched as legs and torso and shoulders appeared, as black and glossy as the scales they had just been.

Until finally, the Familiar stood there in his human form and Dean felt his breath hitch.

Holy Hot Damn, the guy was spectacular!

Older than Dean expected, somewhere in his mid-thirties, the Familiar's skin was almost as dark and glossy as the scales that had covered the incredibly muscular body, the bald head gleaming in the Hall's bright lights. Dark skin slid over muscles that looked like they had been carved there. Ebony eyes laughed at the witches all standing there, mouths open in shock and wonder. 'And a hefty truckload of lust too.' Dean thought to himself. And cringed as the Snake Familiar's eyes flicked over towards him, the laughter in the beautiful orbs very clear.  
Dean watched as the self important witch beside him leaned forward, calling to the Familiar, managing to somehow lower her top even more. Dean rolled his eyes and huffed. Dear Lord, he had never been that young and dumb.  
"I'm sure you weren't." A warm laughing voice with a slight hiss filled his ear and Dean's head jerked backwards, away from the now too close Snake Familiar. A quick glance around showed envy filled looks being thrown Dean's way as he was honoured by the much desired Familiar.  
The Familiar had snatched up a brightly coloured serape and thrown it around his shoulders. It seemed to glow against his dark skin and he was now standing opposite Dean, the silk rope and about 1 foot of space the only thing separating them.  
Dean panicked. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Sam was supposed to be getting the Familiar, Not Dean! With that reminder, Dean desperately grabbed at Sam and yanked him over, grabbing his attention from his new friend. All the while, the laughter on the Snake Familiars face never wavered.  
"Meet my brother Sam." Dean gushed hurriedly, desperate to divert the Familiar's attentions. Sam nodded his head and smiled his adorable Sam smile. The Familiar turned his head and nodded welcomingly to Sam.  
"I am Kamau. Pleased to meet you Sam. And your brother's name?" Laughing eyes and white teeth turned back to Dean.  
Sam glanced at Dean confused. Why was the Familiar asking? Why hadn't Dean already introduced himself?  
"Um Kamau, this is Dean, Dean Winchester." Dean jumped as Kamau gracefully held his hand out, waiting for Dean to shake it. One of the things that had been impressed on the Witches was never ever touch a Familiar unasked. But they didn't cover what to do if the Familiar ASKED for a handshake. Dean was torn. He in NO way wanted to encourage the Familiar, but neither did he want to offend. He threw another panicked look at Sam, but was brought back to Kamau when booming laughter filled the air.  
"My friend, relax! Relax!" Kamau threw a heavy hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed comradely. Dean promptly did the exact opposite. Kamau looked as though he was about to burst into more belly jiggling laughter, his stunningly white teeth glowing even in the brightly lit room as he smiled at Dean.  
"My friend! I jest with you! I truly do. Relax, I can hear your heart and it beats like it will escape your chest and run away. I do not seek a Bond with you, as handsome and clever as you are. You are too wound up for a Snake Familiar Dean." At that, Dean relaxed and smiled depreciatively.  
For about a second.

As Kamau removed his heavy hand from his shoulder, Dean felt a stinging burn on his hip, causing him to catch onto Sam and curse quietly as his leg tried to give way. In his place, stood the young woman, with her friends obviously backing her, as she gazed possessively at Kamau, her eyes running greedily over the incredibly attractive form.  
She snatched Kamau's hand as it hovered slightly protectively towards Dean and yanked it against her breast.  
"Kamau' she purred, apparently thinking it made her sound seductive, 'Sssoooo pleased to meet you. I'm Sa.." She was cut off as Kamau snatched his hand away, his eyes morphing to those of his Snake side – deadly, cold and completely black.  
"I gave no permission to address me. I gave NO permission for your foul touch." He hissed venomously at the startled girl. Dean could see as all the Familiars in the surrounding areas suddenly looked towards the Reptile Area. All the Reptile Familiars seemed to freeze as they watched the drama unfold, two dozen scaled heads all swivelling towards Kamau, cold reptilian eyes staring at them all. Kamau's face showed his utter disgust and it was even more apparent as he pointedly wiped both sides of his hand on his serape.

The girl gasped her shock at the insult and drew herself up.  
Dean looked down and shook his head. 'Shut up, you stupid bitch, Shut UP!' he thought, clearly seeing what was about to happen.  
The girl looked Kamau up and down insultingly.  
"How DARE you? Do you know WHO I AM?" She nearly screeched at the Snake Familiar as she clutched her purse to her ample chest. Kamau merely sneered down at her, his eyes lethal and arctic.  
"I care NOT who you THINK you are. Here? You are less than No-one here. Leave."  
The girl spluttered, her rage at being so well set down overwhelming her training, red flooding her face and neck. Dean was positive it wasn't embarrassment but pure rage and her next words confirmed it.  
"How DARE you? I am the daughter of Dargenti Ammera, you scaled _animal_. You should be HONOURED I chose you! **HONOURED**!" She screeched. Dean looked worriedly over the heads of the crowd, searching out a Black Robe. Half a dozen Robes making their way through the now packed crowd surrounding the Reptile Area, using magic to move the tightly packed crowd as everyone tried to see what was going on. Dean knew he only had to delay it a few more minutes until assistance arrived. Dean stepped close to the stupid girl and smiled warmly.  
"Hey, why don't we head on over to the bar and I'll buy you a drink, yeah? You can tell me all about yourself." He gently grasped her elbow to gently lead her through the crowd, but she turned, eyes flashing as she sent a bolt of electricity through his body, jolting him to his knees. 'Aw crap!' he thought as the world dimmed, 'should have known she was a zapper.' He reflexively threw a barrier up but it merely dulled the attack to a sharp taser affect.

The crowd, seeing that this was progressing way past a little snotty witch getting put down, surged back, hampering the Black Robes arrival even more, but making a nice little space around Dean and the tantruming Witch. No one wanted to be caught up in this. THIS was NOT good!  
Dean struggled to clear away the crackling in his ears and the spots in his vision, his hands on the floor in front of his face as he fought the urge to vomit on the pretty speckled floor.  
In the sudden clarity of his hearing clearing up he caught her scream "...INTO A GODDAMN _HANDBAG_!" and fear shot through him for the Familiar. He threw himself forward and guessing where she was, managed to grab her ankle and he yanked with all his strength.

Stars filled his vision as a foot connected with his nose and pain punched the air from his lungs but he felt her slam into the ground in front of him. He could sense someone standing beside him and instinctively knew it was Sam. A hand on his thigh and a sweeping wave of calm and it confirmed it was.  
Feeling a tingling in his fingers that were still clasping the witch's ankle, he yelled to Sam to let go and not a second too soon, as the ElectroWitch unleased her magics and zapped Dean causing his muscles to lock. He fought to build up his shields, but the skin contact made it difficult.  
So Dean adapted and boosted the charge, sent it back and felt the witch start to spasm and scream.  
'HA! Can give it, Can't take it!" He thought fuzzily.

Suddenly, it all stopped, like someone had pulled the plug from the wall socket. A feeling like a wet blanket covered Dean and he struggled to even draw in a breath.  
  
Looked like the Black Robes had finally arrived.  
  
He felt his fingers being pried off the witch's ankle but could barely move his fingers, let alone anything else. He could hear the Witch sobbing and gasping a few feet away. But he was suddenly reminded that Sam had been touching him and he fought to turn onto his back, hell, opening his eyes would be great, but nothing.  
"Sam" He managed to croak and through the cottonwool someone had apparently shoved into his ears, he finally heard Sam responding, but it sounded so far away.  
"DEAN! Please, he was helping! _DEAN_!" Voices then filled the air and Dean shut them out. Sam was fine, that was all that mattered. Now he focussed on trying to figure out why it felt as though he had been put in a concrete bath to soak.  
Suddenly, the smothering wet blanket sensation vanished and finally he rolled over, gasping harshly. He heard some scuffling, some murmuring amidst the gossiping, squealing crowd and then Sam was beside him, grasping his hand and placing a hand on Dean's forehead as he pried open Dean's eyes. Above him, he could hear the girl screeching her head off "He assaulted **_me_**!" and her friends agreeing and cosseting her all while all three were yelling at someone else. Sam was kneeling beside Dean, repeatedly asking if he was okay and the crowd around them ebbed like the tide.  
  
Dean blinked the reflexive tears from his eyes as he struggled to control his shuddering muscles. On his other side the crowd was getting worryingly close to his hands and ribs as it was apparent the excitement was over and they now wanted a closer look now it was safe. But they suddenly pulled away and Dean could see through the tears a strong black hand as it rested on his arm and a caramel deep voice repeating Sam's queries.  
Then suddenly the roar of the excited crowd disappeared to a muffled whisper and Dean found the quiet helped. Slowly he nodded to the two men surrounding him and letting them help, got to his feet. Surrounding them was a pale orange shield, cutting them off from the crowd's mob-like excitement and noise. Kamau motioned the boys backwards and Sam grabbed the chair that was thrust through the shield and slid it under Dean's shaking body. A Black Robe stepped forward and placed his hands on Dean's head for a moment, before whispering to himself. There was a fuzzy buzzing in Dean's head and he knew that the Black Robe was getting his version of events. He loathed it, but it was something you agreed to when you came to these meetings. Thank God Black Robes weren't common.  
  
Then a sensation like someone had just cracked an egg on Dean's head swept over his body and he felt the pain seep away and his nose itched as it healed. Dean signed. He hated being doctored, but even he had to admit, it was better than waiting weeks for a busted nose to heal and now at least, he wouldn't have a dodgy looking nose to explain back home.  
  
Finally Dean was able to look up and nod his thanks to the sombre Black Robe. The elderly grandmother looking witch merely inclined her head in acknowledgment and turned and left the small group without a single word.  
After a few minutes, Dean looked up at the concerned faces of Sam and Kamau. Behind them both was the little redhead, who smiled shyly and waggled her fingers at Dean. Everyone else was still behind the forceshield. Dean looked at the crowd as it surged around the shield softly, a few people looking like they were trying to see through. He looked to Sam, confusion on his face.  
Sam pointed towards the redhead.

"Oh, Anwen's forcesheild. No one can see in." Dean blinked and then glanced at Anwen and nodded his thanks. She blushed and waved her hands, brushing away the thanks.  
It took a few minutes for Dean to stop shaking and it was only after Anwen smoothed back his sketchy hair, so it wasn't just shields she could obviously do. Sam and Kamau said that seconds after the girl had zapped Dean, she had spun around and abused the Snake Familiar more, but that Dean's grab had stopped her as she had been just about to throw an attack on the Familiar!  
Instead he had gotten it.  
By that time, the Black Robes had reached them and had immediately power drained the entire area until they could ascertain what had happened. It had only taken moments before the situation had been understood and they immediately transported her and her friends from the Hall.  
A scratching sound at the side of the forcesheild showed a livered waiter waiting, holding a tray of drinks and a covered platter. At Kamau's nod, Anwen let the shield fade at that spot and the Waiter entered, offering the four drinks and sandwiches.  
He then turned to Dean.  
"Sir, your presence has been requested at the High Table. I am to lead you there as soon as you are able to walk unaided."  
Dean's blood froze. Dammit! This is why he never got his hopes up about anything. He always managed to ruin it. He should have known that no deed goes unpunished, especially with HIS luck.  
He cleared his throat.  
"Just me?" He managed to get out through tight lips. It was the shock treatment, that was all. He wasn't worried. Much. The High Table only RAN the whole shebang and he had been part of a massive scene that had put Familiars at risk. Crap!  
The waiter merely looked down at Dean, blankly. "You were the only one requested, Sir."  
Well, no help there, Dean thought darkly. But was relieved that Sam had been spared at least.  
Sam had already started objecting.  
"Dean, you are not going anywhere without me. He was helping, for god's sake!"  
"Dude, you gotta go mingle. The whole point us being here is to find you a Familiar. If anyone deserves a Bond, it's you Sammy." Dean smiled up at his little brother and then wobbled to his feet.  
He motioned for the waiter to go on. Sam wavered as though he was going to argue. As usual.  
Dean grinned to show he wasn't worried.  
"Come on Sammy, it's me! It's all good man!" He grinned his brightest smile at his younger brother and knew he hadn't fooled him for a second, but Sam allowed him his pretend.  
"You come get me if you need me, okay?" The two brothers clasped hands and nodded before Dean motioned to the Attendant.  
"After you, my good man!" The waiter nodded and with a glance to Anwen, the shield around them collapsed. As Dean stepped forward, Kamau grabbed his forearm like a warrior of old.  
"I thank you, friend Dean. And do not worry about your brother, we will keep our eyes on him for you. " Kamau flashed his pearly white teeth in a friendly grin and patted Dean on the back.

As Dean followed the waiter, he glanced back to see Kamau turn to the silent redhead and practically blind her with his very interested smile.  
"And who, my pale wild rose, are you?"  
Dean chuckled.  
As a pickup line, it was incredibly cheesy.  
On Kamau, it was incredibly attractive.

  
As Dean started to lose them in the crowd, he watched as Anwen signed to the Snake Familiar and the Familiar signed back and Sam, well he just stood there watching his brother get swallowed up by the crowd.  
Once Dean lost sight of the threesome, he turned back to concentrate on following the silent waiter. It took about 10 mins of winding through the massive Hall before Dean even saw the High Table. Or where the head honchos all sat as they watched over their 'little' gathering.

On the way, Dean saw all manner of creatures, some morphing as he passed, others gesturing the interested witches towards the couches or meeting tables. He saw leopards, tigers, hawks, sparrows, even a golden butterfly as it gently fluttered around the head of a girl who barely looked like she was out of primary school, let alone 14. He even witnessed what he later swore was an orca in the bubbling tank as it peered through the thick glass at a witch who had his hands pressed to the glass.

All too soon, Dean found himself waved past a double row of black silk rope into what set up to look like an actual room. The noise of the crowd was cut off as though a door had been shut, but Dean could still see the crowd as it went about its business.

There was a long table set up in the middle, chairs ran along the other side and couches sat on Dean's side. Side tables full of drinks and foods were scattered around and people were wandering around, chatting and socializing. The waiter waved Dean towards the table and pulled out a chair at the end. Dean sat, feeling very much like he didn't belong in this group of formally suited men and women. Hell, the watch on one man's wrist was worth the entire block where Dean lived!  
Dean swallowed his nervousness. Surely they wouldn't have called him here if it was only to have him arrested and removed for Power Binding and prison. Surely?  
A waiter appeared at Dean's side and offered him a glass of bubbling champagne, but Dean, still feeling slightly out of kilter from the zap and nervous as all hell, waved him away with a murmured thanks.  
A throat being politely cleared snagged Dean's attention and he looked towards the middle of the long table. A gentleman, dressed in formal robes of sapphire blue edged in gold, was watching Dean, a glass of water in his right hand. Light flickered off the carved sapphire and gold ring that took pride of place on the man's hand and Dean swallowed.

This was Sir Beaudom Francs.

He was the Head Liaison between the Familiars and the Witches. Nothing happened without his knowledge or say so. If pure political power was ever to be in human form, it would be Beaudom Francs.  
Dean swore loudly and creatively in his head. He should have torn up his ticket, eaten it, hell, given it to a streetwalker! But outwardly Dean remained calm.  
A waiter bent near and whispered in Sir Francs ear and Francs nodded. Dean could see that he thanked the waiter with a smile and turned back to Dean.  
"Dean Winchester. I hear that there was an... altercation at the Reptile Arena." It sounded like it could be a question to Dean, but he had a feeling it was not such thing. So he merely nodded in response. A tiny smile seemed to tweak at Francs lips but it was too far away and too brief for Dean to know for sure.  
"I'm sure you would like to know that the group involved in the distasteful display has been removed from the Gathering and detained." Again, it seemed like it was almost another question. Dean frowned a little and looked briefly at his hands. The girl had been monumentally stupid, but the punishment for her actions at a Meeting was harsh. Bound Powers and possibly jail time. If her Daddy wasn't as important as she claimed. He felt compelled to speak up.  
"Um, Sir. I'm sure the girl didn't truly mean..." His voice drifted away at the eyebrow that was now rising up Sir Francs forehead.  
"Is that so, Mr Winchester? So you DID assault the girl and her Familiar and attempt to interfere with a consensual Bonding?"

Dean felt the blood rush from his face and his heart, he SWORE his freaking heart literally skipped a beat. _Oh holy Merlin! What the actual Fuck?_

At the sight of slightly shocked faces along the table, Dean suddenly realised he had spoken out loud.

Well. That was it.

He was dead. Gone.

The ground should open up and swallow him right the fuck now!

He dropped his head into his hands. His fucking life! Could this get ANY worse?

Slowly he realised that his voice was being repeatedly spoken and he raise his head to look back down the table.

A woman in a silver pink ball gown - 'what? Did she mug the pretty fairy from The Wizard Of OZ?' Dean's wayward thoughts commented before he corralled them - was calling his name with a warm smile on her face.  
"Mr Winchester. Mr Winchester. Please ignore Beau, he has a strange sense of humour. We are very aware of what happened. Your defence of the woman and her entourage does you honour, even if it is unwarranted." She smiled at the shaken Dean. "I am Bella Defoe, Organiser of the Feline Sector. And yes, while Beau teases, he does speak the truth. Those were the very charges laid against you." Dean felt the anger start to burn. Those charges would have been enough to have his magics not merely permanently bound, but literally stripped from him and for him to be locked away for life. You may as well be dead. In fact, most people stripped died afterwards, either by their own hand or wasting away.  
But Bella's continued speech dragged his attention back.  
"Those lies and her heinous actions today have very serious repercussions, more than you are probably aware. We have been reliably informed by our own sources as well as those Familiars who witnessed the incident as to the truth of the matter and we asked you here to Thank You, not condemn you." She leant back in her chair and smiled as she sipped at her drink. Dean sat there dumbfounded.  
Huh?

Beau motioned to a waiter, who brought a silver tray to Dean. Upon the tray were 6 Day Passes. Dean looked in shock at them. Day Passes?  
"You may give them to your friends, sell them – we are extremely aware of their value, or hold them for yourself and your brother if neither of you are successful in finding a Familiar today. Just a small token of our appreciation of your assistance today." Dean reached out shaking fingers and pulled the tickets off the tray.  
His jaw dropped then clenched tight. They were First Day Tickets! In his hand was essentially his entire lifetime of wages working at the garage and more. Hell, one ticket would have put Sammy through law School on a full ride AND bought a house to live in while he studied!  
Dean carefully placed the passes on the table.  
"I can't accept this." He stuttered. But a laugh from the table pulled his attention.  
"Dean, take them. It has cost us nothing compared to the pain you suffered protecting one of those we promised protection to. Please." Bella prettily pleaded. Dean felt himself caving. He knew that he wouldn't sell them all – he would give them to Jo and Ash, they deserved a chance too.

It wasn't long after that Dean found himself ushered out of the High Table room, hands shaken and back patted.

The crowd hadn't changed. Noise still swelled softly, animals calls now littered the dull roar of conversation. Overhead, beautiful parrots and majestic eagles soared and swooped while to the side, Dean could see Familiars in their animal form resting behind silken ropes while witches looked on covetously. Groups were chatting while plates of food appeared before them from attentive staff and Dean watched as the Counter slowly chimed and the numbers rose. Looked like it was a great day for many witches and familiars. Dean only hoped that Sam was one of them.  
He made his way back to the Reptile Area, looking for the shaggy head that towered above everyone. He started to get worried. Sam was a total gigantor, he should have been spotted long before now.  
Just as Dean was about to get really worried, he felt a tap on his shoulder. A bright yellow canary, with a single blue feather on one wing, sat there, head cocked to the side as it studied him. Dean froze. The Canary Familiar cocked it's head from side to side, studying the Winchester, until with a chirp, flew off. Dean rubbed his face. This whole day was killing him! All he wanted to do was find Sammy, get this shebang over with and get home to his shabby house and shabby couch and a cold beer.  
There are a sharp tap on his head and when he looked up, the canary was darting in front of him, back and forth. Follow me, it seemed to say and Dean sighed. Of course.  
Following the Bird Familiar was a chore in itself. It darted over the heads of Witches, chirping and trilling as it flew, darting back and forth, making sure Dean was following. Witches would look up and gasp, smile and a few brave ones even held up a finger as a perch. Only once did the striking golden Familiar settle on such an offering. An older woman, at least 60, slowly brought the beautiful bird down towards her as she whistled a trilling duet with the canary. Everyone around the couple stopped to listen and witness the duo sing. With a radiant smile and a bubbling laugh, the woman held her finger aloft again and the Bird Familiar soared away, trilling as loud as it's little body would allow.  
Minutes later, Dean watched as the Canary Familiar started fluttering in place, looking down into the crowd below. As Dean broke through the throng of people, he found Sam seated at a small table with three other people. Dean stuttered to a halt. Had Sam...? Was one of these people a Familiar? Sam noticed Dean and shot to his feet.  
"DEAN!" Dean found himself engulfed in a massive hug and he thumped Sam's back in return.  
"Alright Samantha, chill it out. Chill it out." Sam leaned back and ran an eye over Dean, checking for himself that all was well.  
"See Samuel, I assured you he would be well." The softly spoken words washed over the two and Sam suddenly remembered his manners.  
"Dean, this is Jess, her companion Marie and friend Gabriel." Sam indicated to each as he introduced them "Everyone, my brother Dean." Dean nodded socially.  
Sam hovered and Dean started to feel twitchy watching him.  
"Gees dude, sit." With a worried look, Sam retook his seat and smiled shyly at Jess, who ducked her own blonde head and blushed. Dean internally rolled his eyes. If the chick wasn't a Familiar, at least Sam might have found a girlfriend.

He dragged over a chair from the nearest table and quickly filled the younger Winchester with what happened and showed him the 6 Passes. Sam pounded Dean on the shoulder and excited told him that see? Good things DO happen! But Dean could tell that Sam was only partly paying attention to Dean. His eyes kept drifting back to his seating neighbour and Dean chuckled silently. Sam looked like he was smitten.

So Dean sat while Sam and Jess whispered and chatted while Dean's attention wandered as he people watched around the meeting hall.

A striking woman with blue luminescent glow on her cheekbones was slowly waltzing around a stationary witch, her arms flowing through the air around her head while the witch merely craned their head around to watch, otherwise standing perfect still, as though scared they would scare off the humming Familiar.  
A huge hairy behemoth of a man with a thick carpet of hair that ran up his huge beefy arms then disappeared under the white tank top only to reappear on his chest – Dean would have bet all his new Day One Passes that he was a Kodiak Bear Familiar. The Familiar was crouched down on his haunches as a tiny little fairy of a girl stroked his arm in wonder. Dean blinked. The Familiar's bicep was literally the same size as the child's Head! At about the same height too. The girl was tiny! Or the dude was really huge. Either way...  
As Dean watched, what he assumed was the girl's mother from her almost identical looks stuttered forward, as though to haul her daughter back, but was clearly terrified of the hulking Familiar, even with him crouching. He himself felt a stir of concern but noticed that a Black Robe had drifted close behind the Bear Familiar. A huff of laughter puffed beside him, jolted him briefly but he was compelled to turn back almost immediately. Gabriel leaned across the table and motioned to the impossible couple as they conversed, complete oblivious to the crowd around them. It seemed as though most people were watching. And waiting.  
"You thinking like everyone else Deano? That little innocent babe and the big mean scary monster?"  
Dean flashed a quick look at the stocky blonde. He couldn't tell what Gabriel was actually saying, but it seemed that he knew something that everyone watching didn't. Dean played it safe and shrugged uncommittedly.  
"Never judge a book and all that, hey Gabriel." But his eyes stayed watching as the Mother's worry overcame her fear and she darted forward. Just as her hand grasped her daughter's shoulder, the Black Robe's arm also shot up, but not in time. The girl, focussed on her new friend, merely flicked her hand over her shoulder in a 'go away' motion and her mother literally flew across the small clearing of people and slammed heavily into the crowd, bowling over half a dozen people. The Black Robe completed his hand gesture – an open fist into a closed fist – and the girl rose up into the air as though in the fist of a giant, her head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. The Familiar shot to his feet with a roar, exploding into his animal form. Dean knew it! Bear. The Black Robe merely raised his other hand in a 'stop' sign and lowered the girl so that by the time the Familiar had changed back, the girl was placed directly into his waiting arms. A wave clothed the naked Familiar and with a nod towards a new Black Robe that had appeared from the crowd, the Black Robe motioned for the Kodiak Familiar to precede him. Following behind was the other Black Robe and the girl's mother who was apparently none the worse for her little journey. In fact the woman seemed resigned and if Dean wasn't mistaken, maybe even a little bit relieved? They were quickly swallowed up by the crowd.  
Dean turned back to the little table to find that Sam and his new lady friend hadn't even noticed the drama that happened a few tables away. He caught Gabriel chuckling while Marie merely sighed boredly and picked at her nails. Not a great look on a 40-something, Dean thought cattily.  
Gabriel leaned back in his chair and Dean took the opportunity to lean towards him.  
"How did you know? That something like that was going to happen?" Gabriel merely looked innocent and shocked that Dean would even suggest anything of the like.  
"Oh don't give me that. You knew. You knew that she was a powerful witch and that the Black Robe was there for her and not the Familiar."  
Gabriel smiled and shrugged nonchalantly, making a deal of brushing nonexistent crumbs from the table before him. But the grin fell away and he looked up at Dean, a slight frown on his face.  
"What did you think? That the Familiar was a threat? Even after your little 'activity' today?" He studied Dean closely, but Dean could tell from his frustrated look he couldn't read Dean well. In the end he threw himself back in his chair with a snort of mild disgust.  
"Typical. Freaking witches. Always the damn Fam's fault." He shook his head and got to his feet, his chair clattering away behind him. "Jess, Marie, I'm outta. Catch ya." With a wave and then a glare at Dean, he also vanished into the crowd. Dean was unsettled. Had he automatically blamed the Familiar? Even knowing that Witches were capable of terrible feats of magic – his own childhood was chocked full of examples from his mother's death, all the 'friends' John had brought home over the years and then John's own example. Then once they were in the foster system of the AACM, they were witness to so much more.

Dean knew that it wasn't the Familiar Vs Witch as much as the dichotomy between hulking and petite, dark and light. Girl and Man. Confident with this, he firmly relegated the whole internal debate to a shadowy corner of his mind.

Sam and Jess were completely involved with each other, Marie was now tapping away on her tablet, obviously more interested in chatting with someone not at this table and Dean was getting hungry.  
With a whispered word to Sam and a friendly nod towards Jess, Dean left the table to wander over to the Buffet. Plate loaded, beer in hand, Dean wiggled himself onto one of the single seated spots at the side bar and tucked into his food. If nothing else, today was a gourmet delight as Dean sampled mini burgers, mini quiches, sushi and sashimi, baked fetta balls and a whole range of things Dean couldn't recognise but, hell, food was food and he was going to try them all, ha!  
It also gave him the chance to people watch as well. He had never been too interested in people watching in the past, but today, today was like the food – a smorgasbord of variety and diversity the likes of which Dean knew he would never see again.

So he watched.

He saw Familiars and Witches pairing up and getting in groups, he watched as Witches showed off their magics while Familiars showed off their forms. He watched as a snow leopard paired up with a cryo witch, their Bonding caused a small blizzard to fall over their immediate area of couch and low coffee table. What looked like a garden or flower magicked witch must have Bonded with a Monarch Butterfly as butterfly wing coloured petals were being brushed off people as they walked up to the bar laughing.  
He also witnessed tears as witches were rejected – both gently and coldly. He saw tantrums and sulks – mainly from witches – as people were sometimes put in their places, or had their wishes negated. He didn't see any incidences that required Black Robes to actually step in, their mere presence enough to quell any problems, especially since the word had gotten around about the incident outside the Reptile Area. And the rumoured Punishment.

Dean shuddered and desperately pushed the thought away.

But finally Dean could eat no more and was himself getting twitchy. Sam and Jess were still involved, to the point that Marie had now left. Sam was holding Jess's hand gently, cradling it in his own huge hand. Dean wished with all his being that Jess would chose his brother. He was positive she was a Familiar, suspected she was an avian from her delicate structure, but he wasn't going to break protocol and be so rude as to ask. That was only done if insulting someone was your intention.  
So Dean headed off into the still crowded Meeting Hall crowds. It was only midafternoon, there were still many many hours left – some Familiars only came once the sun had set, yet Witches for the most part, were there from opening to close to maximise their chances of a Bond.

As he passed the many meeting areas and saw the many Familiars, he didn't feel drawn to stop often. He was called over by an attendant at the Pachyderm Arena to chat to a nearsighted Rhino and thanked for his assistance again before the Rhino left mid-sentence to follow a witch who had a book nearly melded to his face as he looked like he was trying to read. The Attendant smiled apologetically and hurried after the now morphed-into-human-form Rhino Familiar.

Rainbows and puffs of cloud or smoke now drifted around the ceiling as birds and insects fluttered around them. On the ground there were vines and petals scattered around, all proof of Bonds taking place.

Finally Dean had made it back to Sam, never quite able to be too far away in this unfamiliar place. As soon as Sam saw him, he grasped Jess' hand and together they made their way through the crowds.  
"Dean! We have been looking for you!" Sam near shouted, his face a mixture of joy and fear. Dean felt a sinking sensation.  
Sam grasped Dean's shoulders and hauled him in close for a hug. Dean started getting worried, Sam was shaking like a toddler on his first day of Kindy.  
"Dude, what's wrong? Something happen while I was gone?" Dean ran his eyes over Sammy, looking for injuries.  
"No Dean, I'm fine. DEAN, I'm FINE!" Sam nearly shouted before Dean stepped back a step.  
"It's just... I wanna... ahem." He blushed and flashed a corner look at the pretty blonde standing demurely beside him.  
"Dean, I have the honour of introducing Jessica Moore, Yellow Warbler Avian Familiar, who has given me the incredible honour of offering me a Bond." Dean felt his stomach drop completely away. This was good! He reminded himself. This was exactly what they had come here to accomplish. Dean had known that the second a Familiar had met Sam, they would offer. Sam was an incredible witch and person.  
But he was terrified. But as the good soldier, he pushed it away, forcing himself to focus on Sam and his new Familiar.  
"... so what do you say Dean?" Sam looked at Dean expectantly, Jess tucked protectively under his arm.  
The stunned man blinked as he quickly tried to think back over what the tall shaggy witch had just said. Honoured... excited...blessing.

OH!

"Yeah, it's great Sam, awesome! Of Course!" Dean turned to Jess and held out his hand with a welcoming smile. "Jess, I am honoured." He murmured. Sam grinned like his jaw was unhinged.  
"Thanks Dean, you know I wouldn't have if you had a problem with it all." That caught Dean by surprise and the missed convo slammed into the forefront of his memory. Sam asking for Dean's blessing because he wouldn't do anything Dean didn't want either. Dean's heart lurched along with his stomach.

Beside him, not noticing Dean's internal battle, Sam turned to Jess and took both her hands in his.  
"Jessica Moore, I would be extremely honoured to accept your incredible offer."

Suddenly around them swirled golden sparkly light swirled around them, encircling them both. A wave of calm seemed to swell and sweep over everyone in a 12 foot radius and conversation hushed as people relaxed and smiled deeper at each other.

The counter chimed and flashed and the sparkles died away leaving Sam standing there with a small beautiful yellow bird on his shoulder. The bird lifted it's head and song filled the air. Dean's eyes filled with tears and he hurriedly blinked them away, ducking his head to hide them.

Around them witches and Familiars cheered and an attendant appeared at Sam's elbow.

With a glazed but exhilarated expression, Sam looked over at Dean and Dean swallowed his sorrow and beamed excitedly at the little brother he had raised himself. Reaching over to hug his brother one last time, Dean held on.  
"Take care Sammy. Let me know how you are, okay?" Sam clutched Dean in a desperate hug as well.  
"Dean, I'm sorry." He whispered and Dean could feel the tear run down the side of his neck. With a gruff snort, he patted Sam's back and then manfully shoved the shaggy hulk away.  
"Now Samantha, quit it or we'll both grow lady parts." Sam cuffed Dean's shoulder. "Go on. It will be fine. I'll be fine. Go Bond with your gorgeous Familiar. Go!" Dean shoved the lanky man towards the attendant and with many apprehensive glances back, Sam and his yellow Warbler disappeared into the swirling crowd.

Dean didn't know how long he stood there, dazedly staring into nothing. He had been looking after Sammy for 20-odd years. They had rarely gone a few nights without seeing each other. The longest time was when Dean aged out of the AACM's Foster system and Sam had been stuck behind. It had taken Dean 2 weeks to get custody of Sam organised and that had been merely a formalisation with Sam moving into Dean's place within 4 days of Dean moving out and into his own place.  
Dean swallowed, the grief tickling his throat. He harshly cleared his throat and shoved his way through the mass to the bar, where he ordered a large whiskey and a beer chaser.  
No point in him staying any further today. Not like he wanted any freeloading shifter attaching itself to him. With his luck, the poor thing would be dead within a week.  
He skulled the last of his beer and nodded to the bartender before making his way to the closest bathroom.

Dean felt lost. Cut adrift.

He felt as though the crowd was a strong tide, pushing and tugging at him as he left the similarly crowded bathroom. He had only come for Sam's sake. Now that Sam had found a Familiar, where did that leave Dean? Oh he knew that Sammy would be back in a few months, Bonded and bristling over with happiness and he didn't begrudge his little brother for one tiny second. But Dean was – for the first time in his entire live – responsible for himself and himself alone and honestly? It scared the shit out of him. And it wasn't like it would ever be like it was. It was all changed now. In fact Sam would probably need to find a new place, just for him and Jess and in a much better place than their neighbourhood. No self respecting witch would bring a familiar to that neighbourhood, it being only one or two steps above UnderCity.

So yeah.

Numb, Dean let the throng lead him as he succumbed to the fog in his head. He sidestepped mopey Witches and energetic Familiars. He wandered around the couples and groups that surged and melded without a glance.  
Finally Dean had enough. Standing on tiptoe, he looked over the mass and finding the doors, left as quick as he could without causing any scenes. Time to get home to his beer and his new life. Depressing as that now sounded.

But it seemed even then that Fate was against him.

After not speaking to a soul in time since Sam left, other than "Excuse me"s and orders for food or drinks, he was suddenly approached by Familiars who wanted to meet Dean, shake his hand, thank him for his assistance. He was patted and stroked and one Familiar even rubbed herself against Dean, but darted away into the crowd with a laughing apology when Dean sneezed violently several times in succession.

With streaming eyes, Dean managed to find his way to the wall and leaned against it, wiping the tears from his face. A flag of white appeared in his vision and without a thought, Dean snatched it and blew heartily into the clean paper tissue.

Relieved Dean looked up to thank his helper and saw it was Gabriel, a slight smile kicking up one side of his mouth.  
"Hey Gabriel, thanks man. A woman got a little too friendly for my allergies comfort." Dean chuckled and threw the soiled napkin in a close by bin.  
"Ha! Cat?" Gabriel cocked an eyebrow and Dean nodded. "Let me guess, she tried to bunt you? Yeah, they never learn. " Dean looked surprised at Gabriel's choice of words. "Hey Deano, just cause we are all Familiars, don't mean we are all friends. Can't stand cats personally."  
Dean was surprised. He guessed he HAD always thought of the Familiars as one big happy family.  
"Yeah?" was all he said though. Gabriel sniggered.  
"Oh look at you, all innocent." Dean merely rolled his eyes. Dude would have to do better than that to get a rise out of dean. After a moment, Gabriel sighed.  
"You take all the fun out of mocking someone Dean." And with that, he held up his hand and smiled secretively. Dean watched as deep golden brown feathers sprouted along Gabriel's arm and quickly covered the limb. But with a shake, they were gone and Gabriel was leaning against the wall next to Dean, waving over a passing waiter.

Once he had a glass of champagne and a handful (and mouthful) of food he waved at Dean.  
"Goo on, assh. No?" Gabriel swallowed and preened almost pridefully "Philippine Eagle."  
Dean smiled and nodded, but laughed when he saw the disgusted look on Gabriel's face.  
"Sorry man, I'm just a grease monkey, I have barely even SEEN a Familiar until today, let alone know any sub- thingies." Gabriel looked like he was going to be immensely insulted, but after a moment, sighed away the angst and nodded.  
"Ah, don't stress it. Unless you are in the Aviary Circuit, you probably wouldn't know anyway."

The silence between them settled comfortably for a few moments while the two drank their drinks and Gabriel finished his nibbles.  
"Hey Dean'" Gabriel asked, all serous for a moment. "Earlier, I was giving you some shit, look I'm sor..."  
But Dean waved the words away.  
"Nah man, forget it. I get it, I do and honestly, you made me think for a while. NOT that you were right, but I did check myself there. And as nice as it was meeting you, I'm going to head off. Got the day off tomorrow so I've got a date with some beer and a hangover." He nodded to the Eagle Familiar and pulled away from the wall but stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.  
"Seriously?"  
Dean shrugged questioningly. Gabriel looked quite surprised.  
"You seriously headed home? WHY?" Gabriel gestured to the swirling crowd and the Familiars overhead. "DUDE! You're a freaking HERO and you are heading home UNBONDED?"  
A thought must have crossed Gabriel's mind as his face darkened. "Explain."

Dean sighed. He was too tired and wrung out for this shit.  
"Look Gabe, I'm not some Witch Supremacist if that's what you're thinking. I only came with Sammy. Now he's found his Familiar – and I'm really happy for them both – I'm heading home. Okay?" He shrugged off the Familiar's hand and stepped away. But Gabriel stepped in front of him and stopped him with a hand on his chest. Dean could feel the anger start to build, but he pushed it down. Now was definitely NOT the time to let his tiredness lead to anger, no matter what the provocation.  
"No, it's not okay. Ever single witch I have ever met has wanted a Fam. For whatever reason. I have never met a witch who didn't. So why you?" Gabriel stood with his legs planted and arms crossed his chest and Dean could feel the PO'ed vibes coming off of the short Familiar.

Dean felt cornered and after all the stresses of the day, let loose the feelings of grief and sorrow and yes, even anger that had been building since Sam left him. Left, he corrected himself.  
"You wanna know why? Because my life is shit. I live in a dog box in a dodgy part of town. I'm a mechanic in my friend Bobby's garage earning minimum wage. I work a second job at my other friend Ellen's bar on weekends and if I ever have spare time, I sling fertilizer at the fishery. I have been looking after my brother since the freaken day he was born and he's just gone and bonded himself to some chick..." Dean suddenly realised he was letting out a lot more than he had intended and shut his mouth with an audible snap of teeth.  
"Look, I am not any shape shifters dream match, man. I'm just not. So let's not go fooling anyone that one little act of stupidity makes me any sort of catch, okay? Now, get your hands off me. I. Am. Going. Home." At Dean's pointed look, Gabriel dropped his hand and held out both arms and stepped back silently.  
Dean could feel the smaller man's eyes on him all the way through the Hall. But once he was out of the massive entrance doors, he felt the sensation drop and his shoulders followed suit.

Damn, he needed to get really really drunk tonight.

* * *

 

Dean had indeed gotten incredibly drunk that night. In fact, he had gotten so drunk that he called in sick to Bobby after his day off and that's when he realised that he hadn't even told his friends and family that Sammy had Bonded. So his new day off was spent calling Ellen and Jo and everyone the good news. Ellen had offered to post the news for Dean in the News Post which he gratefully accepted. Ellen, who had mothered the boys as much as she had been able to, knew that Dean wasn't taking this as well as normal, but thankfully Dean knew she would keep her silence on it.  
So he wasn't surprised when Jo showed up later that day with a takeout box from The Roadhouse.  
"Jo, your mother is a freaken SAINT!" Dean rasped as he attacked the burger and fries. Jo chuckled.  
"Aw, Dean, what about me?" She grinned cheekily as she brought out the pastry box she had kept hidden.  
"Oh god Jo! Pie?" He asked, the burger held halfway to his mouth while it dripped juice on his table.  
"Black Cherry." Dean reached over with one hand and yanked the squealing blonde towards him, placing a smacking kiss on her forehead.  
"JoBeth, if you weren't like a sister, I'd marry you woman!"  
"Yeah, keep dreaming that I would even accept!" She responded laughingly. When Dean offered her a chair she ruefully shook her head. "Sorry Dean, I gotta get back. Becky called in sick so I'm on board tonight."  
Dean cracked his neck to one side.  
"She heard Sammy Bonded, huh?" Jo simply nodded, her eyebrows raised and eyes rolling. "Damn, that girl held that fantasy longer than any other crazy I know."Dean said kinda impressed. Jo shrugged and slapped Dean's shoulder.  
"Yeah well, crazy is Becky's MO."  
Dean turned back to his burger as Jo let herself out of the house. The silence of the house sunk heavy on him, so he snapped the TV on while he finished his meal. But even with the canned laugh tracks, it didn't dispel the weighty silence.

Dean's skin twitched and he cursed and threw away the last of his burger. As he went to slam his rubbish in the kitchen bin he saw it was full and cursed again. He hated night time bin runs.

Carrying the full bag and his takeaway rubbish outside, he stumbled in the dark of the yard. The bins were at the back of the property, up against the back fence and as Dean crossed the pitch black yard, he felt his skin twitch again. Looking around, Dean slowed scanning the yard and fences' trying to find what was setting off his internal alarm. Rubbish in the bins and yet his skin was still twitching and Dean knew it was more than an empty house and the Sam shaped hole.

Dean halted by the bins and stepped into the shadows more as he continued to study his surroundings. He unleashed his magic and sent it out as well, feeling it skim the grass of the yard and the tree by the house before it swept up the side of the house and fences either side of the small grassed area. He could find nothing, yet the feeling of being watched got stronger and the twitches turned into tingles. Dean drew on his magic, something he rarely did. He wound it into a tight ball as he felt his searching magic crest the roof of the house.  
Suddenly there was a burst of movement and Dean reflexively released his magics, the fireball exploding over the roof like Fourth Of July Fireworks. A huge shadow darkened the sky and Dean reflexively ducked and gathered another ball, but suddenly it was gone, along with the twitching and sensation of being watched.  
Dean stood cautiously. The night had been silenced by the explosion but slowly the insects started up their night-time chorus and three doors down, Mrs Emmits 5 dogs started barking their heads off, probably foaming at the mouth by the sounds.

With a shock Dean realised that he had set off a fire magic in a populated area. Shit! As far as anyone was concerned, Dean was a High 2 in mechanics, like John had been. He could sense what was wrong with a car by listening to it. Unlike Sam's whose own magics were listed as High 3 in Crowd Control, Calming to be precise along with Pure Recall where Sam could recall everything he had ever read, down to the page number and print date. He had been expected to enter the Police Force, but in true Sam style, chose his own path. Dean had been so proud!

But Dean, he had hidden his magics, knowing at even his young age that he needed to be at home, with Sammy, not off training somewhere.

So now he had a dilemma. Stay and possibly have to answer questions he wasn't going to answer or take off?

Ten minutes later, Dean was cruising down the highway, radio blaring and wind in his face.

Shit yeah. He should have done this earlier! He cranked the radio, raised his voice and belted out the song.

He was so engrossed with his singing and driving, he never noticed the dark shape as it drifted along high above him, following the restored Chevy as it drove through the night.

* * *

 

 

Dawn found Dean trying to hide from the sun with the crook of his elbow over his eyes as he lay trying to sleep on the back seat of the Impala. But he soon gave it up as lost and with only a few grumbles, headed home.  
It had looked like no one had noticed the pyrotechnics last night. No glowing symbol on his door, no cops hanging around. Hell, not even Mr Saangeer peering out his front window and that man saw everything!

So life went on.

Dean went to work at the garage, weekends at the Roadhouse and now that he no longer had Sammy's tuition and food bill, he was able to drop the fish guts fertilizer, something he was more than happy to do. At least there was one upside to this whole situation.  
But that was about it. Dean hated being home. It was too quiet and empty and his skin would twitch when he was in the house for a while.  
So Dean found himself hanging out at the Roadhouse more and more and when Ellen got sick of seeing him there, he resorted to picking up 'dates' for the night and heading back to their places.  
But even that got old real fast.  
He had received a few letters from Sam which was the only contact allowed and they were pretty generic – how Sam was doing great, Jess was awesome and how much Dean would love her, how much he was learning, etc.

Dean guessed that when Sam came out, he was going to have more than just a Familiar by his side.

It was a month since the Bonding Meeting and Dean was at the Roadhouse. He had received another letter from Sam that had said that he would be gone at least another 6 months and could Dean please send some of Sam's things, followed by a list. It had struck Dean that it was finally, actually real and he had headed straight to Ellen's to drink.

Ellen and Jo were watching Dean worriedly as Dean drunkenly hit on the brunette at the bar, who looked down her nose at the slurring man and sidled away subtly. Dean just shrugged, called out a 'sorry love' and motioned for Benny to set up another shot.  
"Dean, I'm cutting you off and Jo's called you a cab. Go home boy. Sleep it off. I called Bobby and he's giving you the day off tomorrow." Dean scowled ferociously at the work worn hand covering his glass. "Can it boy, it didn't work when you were a moody 17yr old, it ain't working for you now." Ellen slapped him upside his head and glared at the cursed yelp. "Tidy up your place, it looks revolting! And shave for Pete's sake Dean!"  
Dean stood while rubbing his throbbing ear and glared at the traitors he thought were his friends.  
"Fine, I'm going, no need to get all physical Ellen!" The beep of the cab and Jo's firm hand on his elbow stalled any further whinging and next thing Dean knew, he was ducking his head into the cab as Jo gave the address to the driver along with a handful of cash.

He had been resting his head back and watching the streetlights zip by when the truck hit. All he knew was that the soft yellow suddenly flashed white and the universe exploded.

Pain.

Heat and cold but mostly pain. It rippled and swirled over him like heat from a roaring fire on a windy night. It ripped through him and burned at his mind until it consumed him. Shadows flittered and somewhere someone was screaming, a high pitched tortured sound that went on and on until it suddenly didn't. But the pain endured. It felt as though he was trapped in Hell for eternity, tormented and drowning in agony.  
He could hear a voice now, the tone pleading, begging, but he couldn't make out the words or who it was. He tried to summon his strength, tried to answer the person, let them know he was there, that they weren't alone, but the second he drew breath, the voice vanished.  
Pain swamped his mind, blanking out the universe once more.

 

Crunching sounds, grinding screams of metal being forced against its very nature, glass shattering, none of it made sense to Dean's returning consciousness. Was he at Bobby's scrapyard? Why was it pitch dark?  
Thoughts failed to connect, instead drifting unlinked in Dean's mind. The pain was still there, but now it felt further away, disconnected somehow. Dean didn't care. He drifted, enjoying the increasing numbness as it chased away the burning pain.  
There was silence now. Whoever had been calling before was quiet now, all that could be heard was a crackling sound and a pinging and the occasional rain of glass on concrete. It slowly got softer and seemed as though the sounds were drifting away. Drifting. Dean let himself drift.  
The pain had now gone completely and it was quiet. Not the unsettled quiet of his life lately, but a peaceful quiet like he was drifting on an ocean, cool and calm and quiet. Soothing.

Dean let the soothing sensation pull him further away.

A growl shattered the calm and Dean jerked slightly, the pain tickling his mind and he resolutely shoved it away, searching desperately for the ocean again. Metal shrieked and Dean felt the ocean shudder roughly under him. He fought to stay in the dark cool, grasping at the feeling. The pain seemed to be laughing at him as the tickle turned cruel.  
Dean threw himself into the dark ocean, determined to stay.  
A shriek of rage jolted him, or was it the ocean responding to the fury itself? Either way, with an almost believable screech of joy, the pain poured itself into Dean's very bones as he felt the ocean grasp him and throw him out of its welcoming depths.

He screamed as the asphalt of the road gnawed at the side of his face as his broken body scraped a few inches along the black surface. He struggled to open his eyes, but could only see flashes of yellow light, red flickers and black night. Agony tore through his body, but he forced his eyes to open.

Several metres away was the cab. The remains of the cab actually. Wrapped nicely around the front end of a huge semitrailer. Flames were licking the blacktop a fair way down the road, and Dean could only surmised groggily that that was the impact happened. The truck was in pieces, the roof looked like someone had hacked at it with a giant can opener, same with the cab. Dean blinked as he realised that the cab was sorta on its side, he could see the back seat where he had been sitting only now it was vertical. The roof peeled back like a hobo had cracked open a can of beans with a knife.

He struggled to turn onto his back, but it seemed as though his body was refusing to accept calls tonight and Dean didn't know if that was because of the accident or the booze.  
He stopped trying as the world swam and he heaved and realised that you could puke and scream at the same time. And he didn't recommend it.  
Pounding footsteps sounded and feet filled his vision. A gentle hand on his back and one on his face carefully adjusted him out and away from the foul pool. Even that slight movement, as necessary as it was, caused the pain to pound into him and as he faded back into the dark, he heard reassuring British voices tell him that an ambulance was on the way, just hang on mate.

 

* * *

 

Dean blinked at the blinding light and tried to raise his hand to block it. Had he fallen asleep in Baby again? But the light was too bright and he groaned as the slight movement hurt and pulled at his body.  
A warm hand touched his arm and he flinched automatically.  
"Mr Winchester, Dean, it's okay, you're safe." And the lights immediately dimmed to a level that meant Dean could open his reluctant eyes.

A nurse stood by his bed, her light blue scrubs and lanyard hanging around her neck identified her straight away. She was obviously taking his pulse as her eyes scanned over his face. A moment later, with a nod that signified she was satisfied with what she saw, she returned his wrist to the bed and with a flick of her fingers, raised the head of the bed about a foot. Enough so that the world tilted and Dean gasped at the singing pain.  
She adjusted the IV hanging by Dean's bed and asked him the usual after she introduced herself as Missouri – "Do you know where you are? Do you know your full name? Who's the Head of the AACM?" and then with a wave of her hand and a whispered incantation, she had a needle in her hand and ready to insert into the IV. At Dean's look, she nodded to the syringe.  
"Level 6 pain med, I can offer higher, but your Contact said you would prefer not. He said you would want the edge gone but stay clearheaded. Your call. How's the pain?"  
Dean flicked his eyes down the parts of his body he could see – blanket covered it all, but he could feel how damaged he was.  
But he shook his head. He had put Sam down as his contact and Sam knew Dean. It's not like he couldn't ask for more if he wasn't coping.

Moments later, the coolness of relief swept his body and chased the pain away to couch just under his tolerance level.

With a few more fusses and checks, Missouri fixed the oxygen tube off Dean's lip and back up to his nose and asked if he was up to speaking to the police about the accident and Dean nodded. Not like he knew much anyway.

Soon, two suited up police detectives were standing at Dean's bed, one with a notepad out already.  
Dean explained what he had been doing and that all he could remember were lights and not much else. The two police flashed looks at each other. Dean felt the first stirrings of worry.  
"Mr Winchester, you were found approx 17 feet from the taxicab by the first people on the scene. Do you remember if you were thrown? Did you manage to crawl?"  
Dean just frowned at the cops. He just explained what he knew. Bam. Lights. Pain.  
"What about the truck driver? Did you see him at all?" Dean shook his head, regretting that immediately as the room shifted in response. The other cop stayed silent as he wrote in his little book, occasionally glancing at Dean and then his partner.  
"What Rank are you? What's your speciality?"  
Dean froze. What the hell are these questions? How did these have anything to do with a car crash?  
Somewhere outside his room, a beeping started and the cops shifted subtly, exchanging looks. Dean could feel himself getting annoyed.  
"I'm sure you know exactly my ranking AND classification, it hasn't changed since I was last tested back in high school. So what's with the weird ass questions?"

The door swung open and Missouri bustled in, coming straight to Dean's side and forcing her way between the Detectives and Dean.  
"Dean, I just need to check on your IV hunny." She waved to the Detective to continue. "Oh go head Officers" ignoring the "detectives" correction she got in return as she fussed with Dean's iv and oxygen tube.  
"Please nurse, we would like to speak with Mr Winchester in private. If you wouldn't mind."  
Missouri stopped her pretend fussing and turned towards the men.  
"But I do mind. This boy has been through a traumatic time tonight and here you are, trying to ask questions he can't answer. Let me run this down for you Preston, James" The detectives glanced in confusion at each other at the sound of their names. "Dean here was involved in a serious road accident tonight. He has sustained a severe concussion and 6 inch head wound along with a fractured skull, fractured clavicle, dislocated shoulder and elbow, a level 3 compound fractured left femur, a ruptured spleen, perforated large intestine and a nasty little licking of road rash to that pretty face. He was extremely fortunate that the first person who got to him was a Rank 4 Field Army Medic on holidays from England." The dark haired woman gently patted Dean's hand as she verbally stripped the Detectives down. Dean felt his stomach drop at the list of injuries and the peaceful ocean he remembered suddenly didn't seem so peaceful. Or welcoming.  
"Now I don't know about you, but I'm thinking that Dean here isn't going to have the answers you gentlemen are searching for. Pretty hard to crawl from a wrecked car and pay attention to your surroundings while your insides are soup, let alone manage magics." She sniffed and looked down her nose at the now uncomfortable men. "So go on, ask your silly little questions, but don't even THINK for ONE second I am leaving this boy's side."  
With that seemingly sorted Missouri settled herself into the visitor's chair, waved her hand and proceeded to knit the wool that appeared in her lap. After a few seconds, she rolled her eyes and huffed.  
"Well? Go on then!"  
Stuttering a little at the whole setting, the detectives asked a few more basic questions, then hurried on out.

Once they were gone, Missouri sighed deeply and went to the door to check they were really gone.  
"Thanks Missouri, I owe you. I have no idea what that was about." Dean tiredly spoke. The whole interview had only taken about 10-15mins, but it felt as though Dean had been sprinting on quicksand for hours, he was exhausted.  
Missouri looked down at the bruised and still bloody man on her ward bed and sighed again. She shook her head and huffed angrily.  
"Oh please, you ain't fooling me Mr Dean Winchester, but I'm not one for forcing people's secrets out into the light. Time and Fate have a way of doing that themselves." She glared somewhat crossly. "Boy, I know why you did what you did all those years ago, and it makes me so mad when people deny their paths. Even for the good of others." But then she smiled gently and with a soft hand, gently caressed Dean's face. "Good thing that Fate has her own way of fixing things." Dean blinked like an owl in a spotlight. Huh?  
Missouri chuckled.  
"Listen boy. Tonight something happened that has a lot of people curious and I'm not just talking about some dumb stoned truck driver driving when and where he shouldn't have. He got his payment for that. But you are going to have more visits like this one and I won't be there to stand dragon for you. So here's a little advice. Lock it down but don't lock it away. You're going to need it but you can't let anyone know, not even that brother of yours. Your power, your magic, is rare and it has called to one that is rarer than anything else in this universe and you, The Good Little Solder, will have to protect it all." Dean just looked up at her blankly and she sighed. That was all she could do. She wasn't permitted to meddle anymore than she had.

With a wave of her hand and a muttered word, she sent the wounded man to sleep and set about cleaning him up. He was going to have a lot of visitors soon.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later and Dean came to understand some of what Missouri had warned him about.

Ellen and Jo had been there the very next time Dean had opened his eyes, fussing and worrying over him. Ellen even had a glisten in her eye while Jo openly sobbed into Dean's lap as he stroked her hair and looked helplessly at her mother. Eventually Ellen got Jo to pull herself together and they spent a quiet ½ hour visit, promising to grab Dean a few things next time they were in.

Sam had called not long after and Dean was hard pressed trying to convince his brother not to race to his side. In the end he called Missouri in to talk with the almost distraught Winchester and she was able to convince him that Dean was going to be fine. After that the brothers spoke for a long while and Dean finally felt calm about his brother's absence. It was a testament to how serious the accident was that the training facility even let Sam call, let alone stay and chat for as long as he did. But Dean had to end the call when the afternoon nurses raced into the room and Dean realised that even just over the phone, the Calming magics Sam possessed were making him feel extraordinarily sleepy. Sam's newly boosted powers had calmed Dean so much that his heart had begun to slow. Without worrying his brother too much, the nurses were able to convince the two brothers that contact was not the safest thing right now and that Dean needed his rest..

Once the phone connection was cut, Dean's heart suddenly started pounding in his chest and he actually DID require meds and rest and that ended the remainder of his day. After that, the two brothers stuck to letters and Sam's faithfully arrived every morning with breakfast.  
Dean's week was filled with friends funnelling in with magazines and grapes and smuggling in burgers and treats. Ash even offered to bring in some smokeable treats, but Dean laughing told him to save it for when it wouldn't get either of them locked up if caught.

The not so nice visits started happening on day three of Dean's hospital stay. It seemed that Preston and James hadn't been all that happy with the answers they received earlier and had decided that further visits were warranted. Not only that, Major Crash Investigations were also involved – Dean's questions to why there were so many departments involved went unanswered.  
Finally, when Black Robes showed up, Dean knew it was getting serious.  
The nurses had, for the most part, seemingly taken Dean's 'side' in the whole thing and it seemed that Dean always had one hovering when he was being questioned, but when the Robes showed, well, you didn't stay around if you weren't being asked to.  
Dean felt a chill sink into his bones. Black Robes only ever involved themselves solely in Familiar/Witch Relations and Protection. Powerful beyond that of normal police, they were the line between Witch and Familiar. They kept the peace between the two races and let's just say, the ends always justified the means here.

"Mr Winchester. On the 12th, you were involved in a motor vehicle collision that resulted in the death of Henry Maffers Rank 3, the disappearance of Simon Kempt Rank 2 and nearly resulted in your own death. According to reports, it took onsite magics of a Rank 4 Medic and then three Rank 3 surgeons and a combined nursing staff Rank of 30 to prevent your death. The fact that you are still in A Level 8 Ward and requiring ongoing care indicates that the severity of your injuries have not be exaggerated. " Dean was shocked by the information. Sure he knew it had been real close, but when said like that...the continuing Black Robe refocused his attentions.  
"Suffice to say, there are many questions requiring answers."

Dean just raised his eyebrows and waited quietly. He could feel one of the pair probing at his shields, trying to find his weak point. As a Rank 2, even a high one, his shields should be adequate but certainly not up to the point where he could keep out a Black Robe. So as he had done his whole life, he allowed the Witch to find a weak spot and he nearly gasped when the man forced his way in sharply. Dean forced the fake version of his mind up and pulled the main section down behind the hide he set up. Now the Black Robe could wander around, thinking he had free rein, but not find anything Dean didn't want him to see. But the Robe had a harsh touch and Dean could feel himself responding to the borderline rape of his fake mind. After a few moments, Dean worked out that the man was purposely being rough, that he wanted to see Dean's supposed responses so he obliged, flinching and wincing when he felt the Robe was being particularly cruel. Fucking sadistic bastard.

The questioning Black Robe merely waited until Dean got 'control' of himself back before continuing. Ah okay, lie detector time it was then.

Allowing some of the memories from that night to flash through as he was questioned was easy. When the Robes asked about the actual collision, Dean brought up the memory of flashing lights and explosion he experienced as he explained it. That way they got verbal and the flashback they didn't think he knew they would see.  
When they asked about the removal from the cab, Dean merely 'remembered' car-road and ended it at the feeling of asphalt burn on his cheek.

After an exhausting 2 hours, they finally left and Dean sank into his bed. They had been after something specific, but Dean couldn't see what. Over and over they had phrased and rephrased Dean's versions of exiting the cab, to which Dean himself didn't know. But he HAD kept back quite a few memories that had surfaced as he was questioned. Shadows and the growls and roars. They had pointed out at one point that his broken collarbone and busted up shoulder and elbow were less like a result of a car crash and more like someone or something had yanked his arm. And he definitely remembered being IN the cab when everything had settled. He hadn't kissed blacktop until AFTER the accident. Well after. Like someone or something had yanked him from the cab and tossed him across the road away from the crash site. It certainly explained being nearly 20ft away with no physical ability to do it himself. And unlike the impression he had given, he knew the accident hadn't thrown him.

Dean was sure he managed to convince them he knew nothing. But he knew it wouldn't be enough.

Something big was happening and with Missouri's warning echoing in his ears, Dean had a feeling it was going to be a doozy of a ride.

 

* * *

 

Dean checked himself out the next day, against Medical Advice, but he saw Missouri nodding her head. He got Ash to come pick him up and drop him off at home, thanking him and assuring the concerned man that he was just tired and that he was heading to bed. He pretended to ponder something, then suggested that Ash and Benny might wanna come over in the morning and bring some breakfast and they could check on him then. Plans agreed and Ash gone, Dean waited for a few minutes then threw up a shield he hadn't used since he was a boy. When John had been passed out or even gone, Dean had struggled to contain Sammy's growing magics, a job an adult like apparent or guardian should have been doing. But he knew that it was his job to look after his little brother. So as the saying goes, Needs Must when the devil rides, so Dean had taught himself how to shield Sammy's growing powers. But he hadn't had to use these once Sam learnt to regulate himself, so it was a little draining at first, tapping into his source of magics.

But he did it.

And now, if anyone was spying, either by magical means or other, all they would get is a tired exhausted man showering and going to bed and then sleeping for the next 12 hours. Dean figured it would be enough time.

He quickly packed two backpacks with clothes and bed linen, then into a box emptied the entire pantry. Living hand to mouth as kids meant that Dean learnt every early on to have crap loads of food stored. All of it went into boxes and then into the Impala's massive trunk. Finally he filled 3 20gallon kegs with water and magicked them into the car as well.  
While he was waiting for night to fall, he wrote a couple of letters. Each letter was spelled so that only the person it was meant for could read it. It was basic high school note passing stuff, any Rank 3 or higher could break it given enough time and Dean wasn't about to risk it by making it any harder to break.

He assured them all that he was fine, but that he was taking off for a while, he needed the break. He and Sam used to do it when they were younger, so hopefully it wouldn't raise too many flags, but Dean figured this might be wishing a little too hard there.  
He asked Bobby if he could pack up the house. He said that he wasn't sure when he would be back and didn't want Sam's things to be at the mercy of a pissed off landlord and gave his notice to both Bobby and Ellen and said he hoped they understood.  
Leaving the letters on the table, Dean was finally ready to leave. Dark had fallen fully and Dean slipped into the garage. Throwing another shield on Baby, he managed to leave the property just in time to see an unknown brown sedan pull up down the street in front of Mrs Emmits place and kill its lights. Dean knew it was on.

It had taken the still injured Winchester 2 days to finally drive up to the hunting cabin his Dad had scored at a poker game. It was when john was at his most paranoid, so there was nothing ever linking the place to Dean, making it the perfect hideout. He had only been here himself a few times, when John sobered up enough to feel guilty over his shit parenting. Those had become less and less as Dean hit double digits and John felt safer leaving the boys alone without getting caught.  
The place was okay for being a decade out of use. John had spelled the place on his last trip obviously, so it kept out the vandals and critters.  
Dean settled in. Once everything was unpacked and baby was hidden in the mine shaft in the mountain that butted up against the small log cabin, Dean finally relaxed. The two roomed cabin with its one master bed was small but cosy. With Autumn just setting in, Dean had a few months with which to decide if he was going to winter it there. The TV got reception, and Dean saw that while they were right out in the middle of nowhere, he was still able to get a few channels, so he settled back with a beer and a sandwich and got comfy.

 

* * *

 

 

He wasn't sure what woke him up. There weren't any sounds, the TV was talking quietly to itself and nothing seemed amiss.

Dean slid up to a window and cautiously peered out from around the thick curtains. Nothing seemed out of place, but Dean suddenly got that twitchy feeling again. Only this time, it was right between his shoulder blades, as though someone had just thrown a sharp pencil and the lead had stuck him. He shook his shoulders and peered outside once more.  
A sharp stabbing pain right in the ribs caused Dean to fold in two and gasp for air. It felt as though he was winded and he collapsed to his knees, trying desperately to suck in air. When he got his breathing under control, Dean stood up pissed. Someone was going to an awful lot of trouble here if they were trying to attack him remotely.

_*no*_

Wait what? Dean cocked his head, trying to hear where the voice had come from. He walked to the back door and placed his ear against the wood. Nothing.

_*not you*_

Dean breathed deeply and counted to 10. He looked around the bare hunting lodge and did what any normal person would do when hearing voices.  
He answered back.  
"If not me. You?"  
He waited. And waited. It was 32 heartbeats until he got his reply.

* _yes*_

And damn if there wasn't a sense of eye rolling in that one word. Dean felt the brush against his shields and latched on tightly. But the soft touch melted in his hold until he released it and merely kept a gentle link.  
"Who are you?"  
Again the wait, only not as long this time. But Dean had the sense something was very wrong.

* _No one. A friend.*_

"Well mate, you can't be both. Are you a friend or are you no one?"

This time the wait was heart worryingly long. Dean was pacing the room as he tried to follow the link back, but it was too fragile and several times Dean was worried he had snapped the tenuous thread.

A burning pain slashed across Dean's shoulder and the link shivered. They weren't attacking Dean they were attacking whoever held the link!

Dean reacted without thought. He reached out and followed the link, this time sending power along it. This time, whoever had the other end didn't fight Dean, but seemed to pull him along faster. Dean sent more power and somehow sensed the other grabbing it and boosting their own strength. With another surge, Dean sent one last boost and just as he thought he was going to be able to reach out and touch the other mind, the link slammed shut and Dean found himself sitting on his butt in the middle of his cabin. He tried to find the link but it was gone.  
So were the various pains and aches from tonight phantom attacks. How he had felt those, he was not sure. He had never heard of it outside Bonding before and he sure hadn't done anything like that lately.

Definitely unsettled, Dean stormed about, tidying up after his dinner and resorting the pantry, trying to fend off the feeling of anxiety that was slipping in whenever he got distracted.  
So it was totally NOT a girly squeal he made when something slammed violently against the wall of the cabin.

Grabbing the hunting knife off the wall, he peered out the windows, nothing he could see. There was nothing for it.

He opened the door and just managed to drop the knife instead of stabbing the naked man that fell into his arms.

Covered in blood and wounds, the naked man groaned and grasped weakly at Dean's shirt. With a glance around to see if there was anything else, Dean hauled his visitor in and laid him on the rug as he kicked the door shut and reinforced his shields to the maximum levels he could maintain.

Only then did he kneel beside the wounded figure. Burns and cuts littered the muscular runner's build and Dean swore softy. Whoever had done this had meant business.  
Just as Dean was reaching to the stab wound on the man's torso, a hand shot up and grasped his in a painful grip.

"Help Me Dean."

And Dean looked down into the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

 

 

* * *

 


End file.
